Closure
by soumya-heart-twilight
Summary: Bella and her elder brother Percy head to forks for some closure, and for a normal life. But in the town of forks, nothing is ever normal. With a new prophecy claiming Bella's life, and Volturi trying to make super vampires with godly powers, how will Bella actually find her closure? of course, with the help of Edward! Much better than it seems. Inspiration: my own brain!
1. Chapter 1

Closure.

Stoppage.

Termination.

Cessation.

End.

Finish.

Desistance.

Stop.


	2. Chapter 2

_{Bella- 11 years, Percy- 13 years}_

_**BPOV:**_

All these years I had lived with my mother Sally, and my elder brother Percy Jackson in a tiny town called Forks, WA. We had a simple life. My mother worked in a candy shop chain, called 'Sweet on America.' We were provided with all the basic stuff, got awesome gifts on our birthdays, hung out with our school friends, played football and basketball the whole time. Percy and I had never seen our father, apparently he was 'Lost in Sea.' The way my mother said it, it felt as if she were insinuating something else, some hidden clue. Overall, our lives were pretty good.

Today was our first day of school after the summer vacations. Percy had entered the 8th grade, while I had entered the 6th grade. In the town of forks, there was a single elementary school, where all the kids of the town went. The school was normal, however Percy and I were not. Both of us were diagnosed with dyslexia and ADHD early in our childhood. It made us stand out in the school as if we were some freaks. However mom used to tell us that being different was good. But in a town like forks, being different was not quite 'that good.' It made us stand out. Percy and I were very different than the other kids. Though we had spent most our life in the rainy and sunless town of Forks, we both were perfectly tanned. We had athletic and fit bodies. We had sea green eyes, which were not common at all. I even had chocolate brown speckles in my eyes. Percy's hair was raven-black, while I had mahogany hair with red and blonde streaks, which were natural. We were also quite tall for our age.

All of these made us stand out. And eventually led us to be considered freaks.

"Percy, Bella, come down! You guys need to have breakfast and then I'll drop you guys at school on my way to work." Our mother yelled from the hall below. I came out of my room, dressed in some form fitting jeans and a comfortable sweatshirt. As I reached the bottom of the stairs, I grabbed my backpack from the hook, and headed to the kitchen. On the dining table were plates stacked neatly with blue pancakes and blue waffles. In our family, everyone was obsessed with blue color food.

I grabbed a plate, put a pancake, and began eating. Soon Percy came down, dressed in some jeans and a t-shirt. After finishing our food, I took the plates, rinsed them, and left them in the dishwasher. Percy took our bags and went outside. After cleaning up, I wore my converse, and ran outside, locking the door behind me. Mom was already seated in the car, with Percy in the shotgun seat.

Soon we reached school. Both of us grabbed our bags, and headed to the office to collect our new schedules.

After viewing each other's schedules, we decided to wait in the parking lot for our best friend, Grover.

Grover was a very sweet guy, who was in Percy's grade. I loved him like a brother. Unfortunately, Grover was handicapped, and hence couldn't join us on our basketball evenings. He always came to school along with Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher.

For a teacher, Mr. Brunner was a pretty awesome person. He always gave us very simple homework. Latin, or more precisely ancient Greek was the only language which was unaffected by our dyslexia. We always aced in this subject.

Mr. Brunner would always tell us these amazing mythological stories. He would also allow us to play games in the class, and also talk to one another during free time. The latter was not really helpful for Percy and me, because we were loners.

After the first four lectures, Grover, Percy and I headed to the cafeteria for lunch. Luckily we all had lunch at the same time. We took our trays, paid for our stuff, and sat at a table away from the popular kids.

"I just hope we have a good year." Grover commented.

"Yeah man, I just hope Percy doesn't do anything which might get us expelled. Last year, we were nearly expelled when he set fire to the chemistry lab." I said.

"Hey! I didn't know that Phosphorus burnt at room temperature!" Percy defended himself.

After some nonsensical bickering, I reminded him that we both had a free period after break, and we had to go to the library to do our respective projects. Soon we finished our lunch, disposed our trays and bid goodbye to Grover. With his arm slung around my shoulders, Percy and I went to the library.

I had a history project on The Cold War, while Percy had a Chemistry Project on Petroleum products. We headed to the respective aisles after giving a short nod of greeting to Mrs. Dodds, the temporary Librarian.

When I couldn't locate the required books, I decided to go to the librarian. Maybe she could help me out. On my way, I saw Mr. Brunner seated in the teacher's lounge.

"Excuse me Mrs. Dodds, could you help me find a book related to The Cold War, please?" I asked her.

"Sure, follow me."

She rose from her seat and began walking towards the storage room. I followed after her. She took a set of keys from her pocket, opened the lock, and directed me to enter the room. I stepped into the dusty room, which appeared to have not been used for ages. My eyes swept over the length of the room to find for shelves where we could find the books, but all the room contained was old furniture covered with white sheets.

"Um… Mrs. Dodds, I don't think we'll find anything here." I told her.

"Mrs. Dodds?" I didn't receive any answer.

"Hello-o!" Still no reply. Weird.

I turned around, searching for her, only to find some weird creature flying towards me. I immediately ducked down to save myself. The creature had leathery wings like bats, claws, a mouth full of yellow fangs and glowing eyes. It also had whips that danced with flames every time it flicked them. Immediately it again lunged for me.

I didn't have any weapon with me, so I decided to call for help.

"Percy! Help me! Come to the storage room!" I yelled loudly. I tried to get away from the monster. I ran towards the exit door, only to find it locked. I began to panic. Was this monster really there, or was my silly over-imaginative brain giving me hallucinations? What if it really wasn't there, and Percy would think I had gone mad?

I suddenly remembered that I couldn't see Mrs. Dodds anywhere. Where was she? She couldn't have gone out of the room. Was she all right?

In a blink of an eye, I was air-borne.

"Ahhhhh! Percy! Mrs. Dodds, Mr. Brunner! Somebody help me!" I screamed once again. Immediately I heard someone pounding the door.

"Open the door Bella!" I heard the muffled voice of Percy and Mr. Brunner.

"Quiet, child! Else I will eat you now. It has been long since I ate a demigod, you pest!"

All of a sudden, the door flew open, and I saw Percy, Mr. Brunner and Grover standing outside.

"Leave her alone, Arai!" Mr. Brunner yelled. Arai?

The creature's claws began to dig deeper into my skin, and I again yelled out in pain.

"Mrs. Dodds. I knew something was up with her. Grover…" Mr. Brunner turned towards Grover and began muttering. Grover nodded after a few seconds. Mr. Brunner then turned towards Percy, and gave him some metallic object. I looked closer. A pen.

"Take this Percy! This is very important and valuable!" he told Percy.

"What? This is only a p-" when all of a sudden the pen morphed into a three-foot long bronze sword. At the sight of it, the monster screamed, and let go of me, making me fall down on the floor with a snap-like sound. Oh no, not a bone! I clenched my teeth to prevent me from screaming in pain.

The monster flew towards Percy, trying to grab him. Percy flung the sword aimlessly, trying to injure the monster. After a few aimless thrusts in its direction, he grabbed the hilt tightly and plunged the sword right into the middle of its chest. The monster screamed, and then slowly turned into a pile of golden-dust, which slowly sunk into the floor, leaving no indication of its presence. We all stood still for some time, unable to conjure a sentence. Mr. Brunner and Grover stood next to each other with worried expressions, while Percy and I sported identical expressions of shock and disbelief.

"Now we have no other option but to take them to camp. Grover, first take them to Sally, tell her what happened. She'll understand." Mr. Brunner told Grover.

"As you say Chiron." He replied. Wasn't he Mr. Brunner? Maybe his first name was Chiron.

Percy walked towards me, and kneeled down besides me.

"Perce, are you okay?" I whispered.

"No worries, sis. Are YOU all right?" he asked, pointing towards my now rapidly swelling ankle.

"No wound that Ambrosia can't heal. Give her a cube, Grover." Mr. Brunner ordered Grover, who immediately pulled out a golden-yellow cube from his backpack. He walked towards me, knelt down, and handed me the cube.

"Have a bite Bella, it should help you."

I took the weird thing, wondering what it could do. I plopped the entire cube into my mouth. It tasted warm, like butter popcorn, hot chocolate… you get the idea. It felt heavenly. Slowly a warm feeling spread throughout my body. The pain in my ankle subsided, and the swelling reduced, till it looked normal. I grabbed Percy's hand as support to get up. After gaining the feeling in both my legs, I grabbed Percy and walked up to Mr. Brunner.

"Care to explain what happened just now, Mr. Brunner?" I demanded.

"You mean to say, what I just saw was REAL?" Percy asked, awestruck. To speak the truth, I was no better.

"Percy, Bella, first we must immediately talk to your mother. This may seem very confusing and unrealistic in the beginning, but you'll understand in due time. Now do as I say, if you value your lives." Mr. Brunner told us.

"Guys, lets go to Sally's. We need to talk." Grover told.

"You don't say." Percy told sarcastically.

We grabbed out backpacks, and followed Grover to our house. At the reception, Grover produced a note signed by Mr. Brunner out of the blue, which excused us from school for the rest of the day. We crossed the streets, and walked to the nearby candy shop where mom worked.

When we spotted her packing some strawberry flavored candy behind the counter, we rushed towards her. The store owner waved at us, since we visited mum at work frequently.

"Hey babies! What are you doing here so early?" she asked us, oblivious to our serious demeanor.

"Sally, the thing we feared about the most happened." Grover told her.

At once, our mother's smile fell off. She cleaned her hands, and removed her apron.

"Amanda, I'll call it a day for now." She told the store owner on our way out. We all sat in the car and drove in silence. Occasionally, Percy would look over at me to check if I was all right. Surprisingly, the weird food that I had eaten cured me very easily. It was definitely helpful for people like me.

When we reached home, we rushed to the hall, and sat in the comfy sofa. Mom went to the kitchen, and returned with four mugs of blue hot chocolate. While we drank, Grover told her all that happened.

"Perce, Bell, its time I told you the truth. Your father-" she paused.

Percy and I both leaned closer, excited to know more about our father.

"He is a God."

We just stared at her, while Grover sat, chewing his fingernails nervously.

Suddenly, Percy laughed hysterically, while I simply sat still, processing the information.

"What the hell is going on? I mean this is Crazy. I see a monster attacking my baby-sis in school, and now you say that our father is a God! Is this some World Weird Day or something?" Percy said.

"I know you will not believe me, so that is the reason you have to go with Grover now."

"Go where?"

"Camp Half-Blood."

"Camp what?"

"Half-blood. That is what you both are."


	3. Chapter 3

_Bella-14, percy-16_

**_BPOV:_**

"Jackson, is that all that you've got?" Clarisse rebuked. After we had arrived at camp three years ago, I had taken a great liking for Clarisse. In the beginning when our father Poseidon claimed Percy and me, everyone bowed down to us out of sheer respect for children of the Big Three. Clarisse was the only one who remained upright. She told that she would respect us only when we earned it from her. Since then we both forged a strong friendship. Now back to the matter at hand…

"Shut it Clar" Unable to bear her taunting, I simply took the sword and smashed it right into her chest armour, making her fly into the tree behind her.

"Ooh. Feisty, are we?" I heard someone say, the voice muffled by his battle armour.

"Percy!" I yelled and ran up to him, and in return, got enveloped into one of his bear hugs reserved for me only. The smell of freshwater and sand enveloped me.

"So, squashed some monster-ass?"

"Yep, have to maintain my reputation." I laughed at his ego.

"If you would have to do that, then you'll have to run around Annabeth the entire day, with a love struck expression."

"Hey! I don't run around her!" and after a second in a much softer tone he said, "Do I?"

Everyone erupted into laughter at his cluelessness. When it came to Annabeth, he was totally whipped. When we were brought to the camp for the first time, I could instantly make out the chemistry between Percy and Annabeth. They were perfect for each other. Annabeth was a daughter of Athena, so don't let her blonde hair fool you. Her IQ level sometimes scared others.

She balanced my brother's quirkiness, and in return he tried to dissolve some of her barriers. Once you got across those, Annabeth turned out to be one of the bestest friend you could ever wish for.

After discussing more details about the latest quest of Percy, we all tagged along to the beach, where Travis and Connor Stroll were showing the junior campers how to steal drachmas from the camp fountain. Sigh. Nothing would change here at camp. And I hoped too that it would never change. I would do whatever I could to save and protect my beloved family here at camp.

That night, after dinner, everyone settled around the campfire. Today it was burning a mellow yellow, signifying the merry mood of the campers. Old encounters were exchanged, and the younger campers heard them with rapt attention. A few years ago, I was in a similar position.

I glanced at the fire. A few sparks of light were visible. Uh-oh, this was not go-

"BOOM"

The campfire's flames split apart to reveal her Lady in all her glory. With her classic blonde Hollywood waves, statuesque figure, perfect curves, and flawless face stood none another that Aphrodite. You could almost hear the pick up of the speed of all the boy's heartbeats. With a roll of my eyes, I stood up from my seat. Seeing my actions, the rest immediately followed. Percy stood closer to me, while Annabeth grabbed my arm.

"My lovely campers, Oh! Don't you look as charming as ever? I do know some exceptions though." Aphrodite sung. That was really rude, but no one pointed it out to her, to save their heads. No one was allowed to correct the Gods, how much ever great a hero you may be.

"We all are doing fine, Mother." Silena Beauregard, the cabin counselor at the Aphrodite cabin answered for us collectively.

"Well, I'm very sorry dearies, but I want you to do a small favor for me. I have lost my Sceptre…" she trailed suggestively.

"But it is not lost at any ordinary place. It is in the mountain St. Helens."

A collective gasp was heard. The most feared monster of all times, one who couldn't be even defeated by any God, Typhon was supposed to be locked up there, reforming from the pits of tartarus.

This was a suicide mission! Aphrodite simply couldn't expect us demigods to accomplish such a herculean feat. Wait, Hercules was a half-blood…

"I wont waste much of your time. Poseidon owes me a favor. So today I would like to use it. Children of Poseidon, step forward."

All the campers, except for Percy and me backed out, while we stepped forward. I pointed my arm to Annabeth, so that she would leave it. Giving a wary glance at both our directions, she too stepped back hesitantly.

I suddenly realized, either Percy or I had to do this quest alone. Tyson was working in the underwater forges of Hephaestus. This quest had to be done alone, because if more than one person containing the blood of the Gods, the golden ichor, goes near the mountain, then all hell would break loose. The remnant pieces of Typhon would sense the godliness. You wouldn't want to know what would happen if all the monsters locked up along with Typhon awoke.

I couldn't bear to see Percy bear another burden on his shoulders, just after returning from one of his numerous quests. I decided to volunteer, before Percy could get any ideas.

"Isabella Jackson, your birth caused the same rule to be broken twice. If it weren't for your father, you wouldn't be alive and breathing right now. Perseus himself being born was against the River Styx, but now, you bear the brunt of your father's mistake!"

Suddenly everything made sense. Whenever I had been on quests, each and every monster, which was even out of range, would somehow approach and attack me. As soon as I stepped out of the camp's magical borders, I would have to watch my back every second. Whenever we were attacked, the main fraction of the monsters would head towards me, as if I were the ultimate prize. I guess everyone's thoughts were in a similar direction, because a look of realization dawned on everyone's faces. Percy grabbed me by my waist, and I tucked my head into the crook of his neck, in a desperate attempt to obtain relief from this news.

"However Isabella, if you can prove your worth in this quest, we may reconsider our decision. I really don't want a beauty like you to perish at such a young age now, do I?"

"No. She will not go on this quest. This is a death wish upon her! I will not anyone hurt my sister. I'll go on this quest. Please leave my sister out of this. All you need is your Sceptre, and it shouldn't matter who gets it. My Lady, please." Percy cut in.

"Percy, no. I need to prove myself. If I am a mistake, I need to accept my fate. My Lady, I shall retrieve your sceptre and return it to you, dutifully. I shall depart when so ever you wish. I accept this quest!" my voice rang c

loud and clear.

* * *

It has been some since I had left on the quest. Right now, I was sitting on the pristine beaches of Ogygia. If you are wondering what this place was, then you are in the same boat as me. Some time ago, I was at St. Helens…

_(flashback)_

_After bidding a sad goodbye to my brother and some of my closest friends, I stepped out of the borders of the camp. Chiron gave me a last glance, relaying a silent message to take care of myself. Mustering up courage, I climbed into the camp van with Argus to go to the airport, the quickest transportation to Mt. Helens, which was near Washington. The plane journey was full of many jerks and minute mishaps. Obviously Zeus was very angry about my presence in his domain. After landing, using mortal money I hailed a cab and headed over to Skamania County. I checked my bags; the supplies of Nectar, and my celestial bronze weapons were intact. The mist would have made them look like regular clothes and other such articles. _

_I took the nearest lodge available near the mountain. In the local news reports, the scientists had calculated that the rate of activity in the volcano was increasing at a rapid pace. This was a clear indication that the monsters had acknowledged the power that would have been radiating from the sceptre. It would definitely provoke them and alert them. After carefully placing the weapons I the holders strapped to my body at different places, I grabbed my backpack with supplies and headed out for a small excursion. _

_I climbed from the foot of the volcano to the top with the help of the Climbing wall skills. I tried to catch my breath, which was coming out in gasps. After steadying my breath, o ran and hid behind a piece of jutting rock. Slowly, I peeked from behind it, only to see a village like set-up where Telekhines resided. I had learnt in camp about them. They were excellent forgers, and had also made my father's Beloved Trident. Suddenly I heard some chattering, followed by-_

_"__After we made so many of the gods' finest weapons. The trident of Poseidon, for one. And of course - we made the greatest weapon of the Titans! Nevertheless, Zeus cast us away and relied on those fumbling Cyclopes. That is why we are taking over the forges of the usurper Hephaestus. And soon we will control the undersea furnaces, our ancestral home!"_

_What? Who would want to control the undersea furnaces? Then I remembered. Telekhines had always held a grudge over the Gods, especially Hephaestus and Zeus when they were ditched for Cyclopes._

_When I whirled around, I was shocked by what I had seen. Seeing a telekhine from pretty close was quite scary.__Telekhines have faces like dogs, with black snouts, brown eyes, and pointy ears. Their bodies are sleek and black like seals. They have stubby legs that are half flipper and half foot, and human-like hands with sharp claws. Percy described that if you blended together a Doberman pinscher, a human child and a sea lion, they'll look like a Telekhine. Fully grown adult Telekhines can be up to seven feet tall. Telekhines bark and growl, and they waddle instead of walking._

_I spotted a group of them, standing around a casket, which encased a familiar long, glistening sceptre. Under the casket, written in ancient Greek, was- Lord __'__Kronos, Titan Lord of Fate, Harvest, Justice, and Time. Oh. So these creatures had taken Aphrodite's sceptre away to remodel it. __I crept up to the casket, and smashed the glass with my fist and grabbed the sceptre. Immediately, I was encased in a pink halo, and the sceptre disappeared from my hands. So Aphrodite blessed me for my efforts. _

_I turned around, only to catch the look of hundreds of pairs of eyes. Oh God…_

_Without a second thought, I grabbed two hand knives, one in each hand, and lashed out at them. The dip in River Styx had given me an Achilles Heel. When I was burning in the river along with Percy on one of our quests, I concentrated on the spot on my chest, under which my heart rested. I would always be shielded, and since the spot was in front, it was easy to defend._

_A divine surge of energy hummed in my veins, as I slashed one monster after another. My attacks were surprising and spontaneous, taking the Telekhines by surprise. Whenever a blade was thrust on to my skin, it would deflect as if it was hitting a rock. I was truly happy about the Styx bath, for these monsters were pretty skilled._

_Wave after wave attacked me, but all met the same fate. I was so into the fight that I didn't notice the vibrations coming from the mouth of the volcano. Also, as time passed, I was nearer to the edge of the mouth. The hot lava was bubbling, which was something striking for a extinct volcano. Suddenly I'm shaken out of my stupor when I'm pushed back._

_A lucky one had caught me unaware, and pushed me into the burning lava, which was below at a feet of 400 feet…_

_Now 370…_

_Then 345…_

_With all the energy remaining in me, I summoned for water, trying to tug it towards me. A roar erupted in my ears, and my stomach tensed with anticipation._

_230 feet…_

_The immense heat was blistering, momentarily distracting me from my silent prayer. I gave up all hopes, when all of a sudden, I smelled the sea. A humongous splurge of seawater rushed towards me, enveloping me in a soft cocoon. But when the millions of liters of water met the lava, a giant cloud of super temperature steam knocked me senseless. Black spots lined my vision. A fleeting thought about my mother and Percy ran through my brain, before I closed my eyes for ever._

* * *

Or so I thought. I woke up from my apparent death, with sand in my mouth. God knows for how long I have been knocked out.

I searched for nearby signs of habitat. An abandoned hut was there a few feet away from my location. My location. Funny how my natural senses couldn't give me the coordinates of my location.

I entered into the abandoned hut, only to find it fit for living. I was feeling very hungry, so I grabbed a plate and muttered the same incantation we said at camp to get our desired food. Yes! It worked!

After having a hearty meal and a soothing shake, I decided to get a bath. As I walked over to the bathroom, I checked the closet. It was completely stocked with linen and cotton clothes. The Gods must have taken pity over me.

Grabbing a towel, I took a long relaxing bath. But I noticed some changes in me. My hair seemed to be 3-4 inches longer. It also shone, and was cut stylishly. Weird.

After the basic human moments, I decided to explore. Clearly no one lived on this island; else I would have seen some sign of inhabitation apart from the hut. He hut too appeared as if it hadn't been used in a long time.

I would have to get out from this place. First, I need to contact Percy. I had promised to talk to him everyday. I searched for my backpack, which I found lying next to me when I woke up. I opened it and searched, only to find my pouch of drachma's missing. Shit. I must have lost them during the explosion. Back to my plans of escaping. I grabbed the long thick jute rope which I had packed. It was nearly 50m long. Now just some fine logs of wood, and my makeshift raft should be ready. I searched in the hut for some sharp tools, and was glad to find an axe. With a determined expression, I walked over to the nearby forests.

* * *

Percy POV:

Three years. Three fucking long years since I received any message from my baby sister. And the whole camp had assumed her to be dead.

I couldn't believe it the day when Chiron announced that it we were holding on to false hope for too long, and that we should loosen our hold on her deceased soul. A roar of dismay swept over the campers. Annabeth began sobbing on the spot, but it was Clarisse's reaction that had shocked me. She simply screamed a cry filled with agony, and stomped over to her cabin. It was then that I had realized the true bond and comradeship between her and Bella. Oh my Bella, why did you leave me? Was I not a good enough brother?

Yesterday her shroud was burnt, the sea kept roaring with gigantic waves. A huge thunderstorm was brewing. The winds made howling sounds, which sounded like a wail of mourning. It seems our father too was as much in denial as I was.


End file.
